


Make Up Sex Is The Best

by AngelCastielRulesTheWorld



Series: The Arranged Union Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld
Summary: This is the sex scene following Magnus and Alec’s fight in The Arranged Union story. Takes place between chapters 27 and 28.





	Make Up Sex Is The Best

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a sex scene. I hope you like it.

They talked long into the night, about everything and nothing, barely scratching the surface of the future they had together. But by the end of the conversation they had both reached an unspoken agreement it seemed. An agreement that together they would face whatever was to come.

It wasn’t until Alec started yawning that Magnus realised how late it was.

“Come, Alexander. Let’s go to bed.” He said gently, standing and holding out his hand to his husband.

“Okay.” Alec agreed taking the offered hand and allowing Magnus to guide him to his room, no it was their room now.

Once there Magnus bullied and cajoled Alec into preparing for bed, even if the Shadowhunter wanted nothing more than to just collapse onto the silk sheets. It wasn’t until the lights were out and Magnus whispered “Good night,” to his husband that Alec suddenly realised where they were. And in doing so found himself waking up in more ways than one. After all he had experienced his first ever night with a man the previous evening, and he would really like to do it again, tonight. But he still wasn’t exactly sure how to go about announcing that. He didn’t feel comfortable saying the words, and he did not feel confident enough in this area to just reach across and start stroking Magnus’ penis.

So he decided to go for a compromise.

Turning on his side he stared at the man next to him, loving the fact that Magnus slept topless, because not only did it allow him to see the perfect sculpture of toned muscle and skin reflected in the moonlight coming through the open curtains, it also made what he planned to do that much easier.

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand slowly, hesitantly driving it towards the other man. He found himself stopping more than once as it progressed across the inches that separated them, though the distance felt a lot larger to him as he pushed his hand to cover it. Finally his hand was there, hovering over the smooth skin of Magnus’ side. And with one more deep breath he forced it down.

His touch was gentler than a kiss, barely a whisper of skin against skin, but when Magnus did not react in any way it gave Alec more confidence. Allowed him to put more weight onto the other’s body, allowed him to rest his hand there, settling perfectly in the curve of Magnus’ waist. He stared for a moment. Looking at the place where their bodies were now connected. Looking at where his hand was resting on the bare skin of another man.

He hadn’t had the chance to truly think about it the previous evening. That had been a whirl of feelings and passion, touches and pleasure. This was the first time he truly considered that this was the first time he had done this. This was the first time he had touched a man like this, without the flame of desire riding through him, without a desperate grabbing need for something more, though that wish was still very much there, but it was muted for now. Muted as he stared at his hand rest on his husband’s skin. Muted as he watched as his hand slowly moved upwards as if it had a mind of its own, his calloused fingers mapping the contours of Magnus’ body, following the line towards the other man’s chest.

All nerves and worry had fled him now. No now all he was doing was marvelling in the feel of the skin beneath his fingers. Marvelling at the beautiful body he was touching. His head moved without conscious thought and soon his lips followed the path his fingers hand traced over Magnus’ skin. Kissing and licking at the contours of his body as he tried to learn it all, with every sense he had. He didn’t even notice when Magnus moved so he was lying on back, giving Alec better access to the places he desired to explore. In fact it wasn’t until Magnus chuckled that Alec came back to himself and pulled back his eyes wide in shock at what he had been doing.

“Oh no, don’t stop now, Alexander.” Magnus purred up at him with a sinful smile on his face as he continued. “Though you did just find my ticklish spot.”

At that Alec looked down and blushed when he realised both his hands were splayed over the top of Magnus’ chest, his fingers curving round so that they were brushing against his armpits.

“Sorry.” He said, about to move away, only to find his hands caged by Magnus’ own.

“I said don’t stop.” Magnus replied his voice deepening with desire. A desire Alec could see reflected in the Warlocks eyes when they flashed gold. Therefore taking a deep breath Alec leaned forwards and once more set his lips and tongue to Magnus’ skin, though this time with more determination. This was no less about exploring his husband’s body, and more about the pleasure that could be found for the both of them as he did so.

It took time, almost too much time if you asked Magnus, but finally Alec made his way so his lips were skimming the top of his pyjama pants. And while he was there, Alec couldn’t keep his eyes from the obvious tent in the material. Couldn’t help but wonder how another man’s erection would feel in his hands, couldn’t help but wonder what it would taste like. For a moment his nerves returned, but he shut them out by moving one of his hands so he could feel Magnus through the material. Could wrap his fingers around his hard length, and give it a gentle squeeze as he subconsciously compared its length and girth to his own.

“Ohhh, yes.” Magnus groaned throwing his head back as his body involuntarily arched up towards Alec, thrusting his aching member further into his Shadowhunters hand.

Alec felt embodied by that response, and with the new found confidence he seemed to have, he moved to pull the pants down, revealing Magnus’ glory to his eyes. He could stop staring, couldn’t stop both his hands abandoning Magnus’ body so he could explore this new wonder. For while he had seen Magnus’ erection the previous evening he had been more concerned with feeling it inside him than taking the time to explore it. But he had the time now.

Magnus lay there, willing patience upon his body with everything he had. He wanted to give Alexander this. Give him the chance to get to know him, to explore him, as he had done the previous evening with the younger man. That night, their first, Alexander’s first, he had made sure was purely about his Shadowhunter. About showing him the joys that could be found with another. Tonight it seemed would be Alexanders turn to explore and learn what it was that made Magnus’ pulse to pound. So yes, he lay there and forced himself not to grab his husband and flip them over so he could devour him. Forced himself to not act on the impulses that were screaming at him to move things along. Because tonight wasn’t about sex, or at least not just about sex. No it was about them, together, about exploring just what their future could hold on a more physical level.

Alec stroked and squeezed Magnus’ erection, running his finger the whole length of the vein below. He then moved to stroking and cupping Magnus’ balls, wanting to know the feel of them all. Wanting to experience how it felt to have someone else’s member in his hands. He used the tricked he knew worked for him, knew gave himself the most pleasure and found great enjoyment when they pulled moans from the Warlock. But as much fun as he was having with his hands, there really was something else he wanted to do. Something he had had elicit fantasies about. Therefore pulling his courage to himself once more he moved so his lips were hovering over Magnus’ erection. And then and only then did he look up at the man below him. Look into his eyes to make sure he was okay with what he was about to do. And the look he got in return was an unequivocal yes. As such keeping his eyes on Magnus he lowers his mouth until it was wrapping around his throbbing erection.

At the feel of the wet heat of Alec’s mouth Magnus cried out, not being able to stop his body bucking up into lips that were latched around his head. But it seemed Alexander didn’t mind that response. Or at least that was his conclusion when all it did was cause the younger man to take him in deeper. Magnus couldn’t stop the way his hand moved to thread through Alexander’s hair, pulling gently on it as he gave him pleasure with his inexperienced movements. Yes Magnus was well aware this was Alexanders first time giving a blow job, but what he lacked in finesse he certainly made up for in enthusiasm.

The joy he experienced was further enhanced by the feel of his Shadowhunters hair brushing against the wedded union rune on his wrist, causing the bond between them to ignite increasing the passion and pleasure tenfold. He would happily have lain there letting Alexander continue his administrations until he came down the younger man’s throat, but as much as that idea interested him, the bond and his magic demanded more. He wanted Alexander to be experiencing the pleasure with him. And therefore it was with some regret he pulled him off of him.

“Come here.” He murmured gently, pulling the younger man so that he was lying on top of him, his legs automatically moving to the side to straddle him. When Alexanders face was level with his own Magnus dived in, kissing him deeply driving them both further along the path of passion they were following.

When he finally pulled away from the younger man so that they could breathe Alec keened at the loss. “Magnus…” he whimpered too far gone in pleasure to say more.

“I’m here, darling.” Magnus replied as with a click of his fingers all the clothes that had been between them vanished.

Alec moaned in pleasure at the feel of Magnus’ magic coursing through him and the sudden skin to skin contact. It heighten every feeling he was having, heighten his arousal and heighten his desire. “I want you.” He growled out.

Magnus loved how Alexander went from whimpering mess to strong Shadowhunter in the blink of an eye. It was the perfect representation of the man he cared for. Therefore he said nothing more and instead summoned the lube, coating his fingers before moving them towards Alexander’s entrance. And as he breached his Shadowhunters tight hole he whispered into his ear, “You have me.”

From then on there was no more talk only moans of pleasure from the both of them.

Magnus took his time prepping his Alexander, because however much he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside him, and Alexander desperately wanted the same thing, he knew the younger man was still new to this, and he would not hurt him, not even for his own pleasure.

But finally Alec was ready. He waited for Magnus to flip them over, to have his husband on top of him as he had had the previous evening, but Magnus surprised him. He pushed him back and up, until Alec could feel Magnus’ erection below him, then he guided him down, so Alec was impaling himself on the man below. The feel of it. Of pushing himself onto the rock hard cock below him, it was… there were no words to describe the pleasure that course through him. Throwing his head back Alec sat there, fully seated on his husband gasping at the amazing feel of fullness. But finally he needed to move. Therefore resting his hands on Magnus’ chest he slowly eased himself upwards and down again. It took a few attempts but he soon found a rhythm and angle that drove them both wild with desire. And then Magnus started moving below him, moving up to meet his downward thrust and the sensation sent even more shockwaves through Alec. Sent him spiralling up the hill of orgasmic pleasure until he soon reached the peak and tumbled down the other side with a cry of explosive joy.

And Magnus, well he watched his Shadowhunter cum and the sight was more than enough to have him following him into oblivion. Following him into the peak of pleasure and bliss of its aftermath.

And as they lay there, pleasantly spent Magnus couldn’t help but think that the saying was true. Make up sex really was the best.


End file.
